L'étrange poésie d'une manifestation qui dérape
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Des ouvriers en colère, une manif qui se change en combat de rue. Une jeune fille en cavale et une rencontre improbable. One-Shot Modern.


**Note de l'auteur :N'hésitez pas à lancer pendant votre lecture quelques chansons comme London Calling ou Blitzkrieg Bop (je trouve que ça correspond bien à l'ambiance). Laissez un petit review si ça vous a plu ou si vous avez des critiques à faire.**

La foule grondait comme le tonnerre. Face à eux, deux compagnies de CRS bloquaient toute progression. La manifestation semblait virer au duel de western. D'un côté, une armée hétéroclite composée de syndicaliste, d'ouvriers et de sympathisants. Tous la haine aux lèvres. Une colère portée par le désespoir de voir leur cause être oubliée, et leurs destins être broyés. De l'autre côté, la machine parfaitement huilée et équipée des CRS. Un mur d'uniformes, de boucliers, de matraques. Un monstre calme et silencieux qui ne pense pas. Ils obéissent seulement aux ordres.

Tout au départ devait seulement être un rassemblement passif destiné à faire réagir les gens, les médias, l'état. Mais les consignes du commissariat central étaient claires : Disperser les fauteurs de troubles.

Personne ne voulait donner le premier coup. Mais dès qu'un idiot au sang trop chaud lancerait une caillasse,ce ne serait plus qu'un champ de bataille.

Tormund pris son amie à part quand il entendit les premiers mouvements d'agitation.

-Ygritte, je veux que tu te barre d'ici et en vitesse. Ça va mal tourner et j'ai promis à Mance que tu n'aurais pas un égratignure.

-Je suis pas une gosse ! Rétorqua la jeune rousse. Je peux pas abandonner la lutte, ni vous d'ailleurs.

-C'est pour ton bien nom de Dieu ! Ces mecs en face vont pas t'épargner parce que t'es une fille. T'es en première ligne ce qui signifie qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que tu te retrouve soit au poste soit à l'hosto !

-Et toi alors ! Tu risque rien peut-être ? Je m'en fout de me retrouver en taule.

-On discutera plus tard dégage de là !

Il poussa la jeune fille dans la foule alors qu'un sifflement retentissait. Il y eut une explosion et de la fumée. Des lacrymogènes... Ils donnaient l'assaut. Plusieurs gars encagoulés foncèrent en même temps que les CRS et le choc fut brutal. Ygritte perdit de vue Tormund et se fit emporté dans la foule.

Sa gorge la brûlait et ses yeux se mirent à pleurer tout seuls. Elle avait l'impression de mourir. À travers la brume qui recouvrait désormais son regard., elle vit les CRS avancer dangereusement. Au sol, plusieurs visages connus se faisaient menotter et frapper par les hommes en bleu.

Se rappelant les conseils de Mance, le leader de leur groupe, elle mis son écharpe de façon à couvrir son visage et courut le plus vite qu'elle pût. En fuyant en direction d'une petite rue, elle percuta un homme au visage rougeaud qui alla rouler par terre. Un « attrapez moi cette salope ! » lui indiqua qu'il aurait mieux valu percuter quelqu'un d'autre. Le bruit des bottes frappant le pavé en rythme apparût derrière elle. Signe qu'elle était désormais un proie. Ses jambes commencèrent à flancher sous la pression. Elle tourna au hasard dans une rue en espérant les semer. Quand soudain elle sentit une main lui agripper le bras. Hurler était tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais une main se posa sur sa bouche, étouffant le son. À sa grande surprise on ne la mis pas sol, mais on la tira dans la maison proche. La porte se referma brutalement, coupant net le boucan de la batailler. Ygritte se laissa tomber sur le sol, qui s'avéra être du parquet chaud.

-Chut ! Fit la voix de son sauveur. Ils ne penseront pas que tu es dans une des maisons.

Pour confirmer ses dires, on entendit les CRS passer en courant devant la porte, faisant trembler le décor. Plusieurs secondes furent nécessaires pour que la jeune fille retrouve son souffle ainsi qu'un champ de vison à peut près correct, les lacrymogènes ayant été trop... efficaces. L'homme qui l'avait secouru s'agenouillât près d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Calme-toi, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Se laissant gagner par la chaleur de ces paroles, Ygritte prit le temps de mieux détailler la personne qui se tenait devant elle. C'était un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge. Peut-être un peu plus vieux, dix-neuf ou vingt ans. Par contre il devait faire une dizaine de centimètres de moins qu'elle. Il avait un beau visage, encadré par de longues boucles noires. Il était vêtu d'un jean troué et d'un tee-shirt de loup.

-Merci. Souffla-t-elle.

-De rien, j'aime bien sauver les princesse en détresse. Dit-il avec un petit rire.

-Tu sais dans un autre contexte, attraper une fille et la faire rentrer comme ça dans ta maison pourrait être mal vu.

-Je me doute. Mais quand je suis sortis pour voir ce qui se passait je t'ai vu courir et j'ai pas trop réfléchis. Désolé si c'était brutal.

Elle s'appétait à lui dire que ce n'était pas grave quand deux grands coups furent frappés à la porte.

-POLICE, OUVREZ !

Le jeune homme empoigna à nouveau Ygritte et la fit rentrer dans la penderie de l'entrée.

-Pas un mot surtout. Intima-t-il avant de refermer la porte coulissante.

Coincée entre les manteaux et écrasant quelques paires de chaussures, la jeune fille prit cet ordre très au sérieux, essayant de respirer le moins fort possible malgré son cœur qui battait à la chamade.

Le jeune ouvrit sa porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'homme au teint rouge que Ygritte avait percuté. Il était accompagné de deux gaillards aux épaules proéminentes à l'air patibulaire.

-Je suis le commissaire Allister Thorne ! Nous cherchons une criminelle et nous avons de bonnes raison de penser qu'elle s'est réfugiée dans une des maisons de ce quartier.

-Vraiment ? Pas chez moi en tout cas. Je préfère ne pas ouvrir à des inconnus de manière générale, surtout pas par ces temps.

-Nous allons devoir fouiller votre maison monsieur. Reculez !

La politesse de façade n'adoucissait pas la violence de l'ordre. Dans son placard Ygritte tremblait de peur. Si ce gros con mettait la main sur elle... Elle aurait dû écouter Tormund.

-Vous doutez de ma bonne foi ? Demanda son sauveur d'un ton assuré.

-Vous oseriez vous opposer la loi ? Rugit Thorne.

-Je ne m'oppose à rien, vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer chez moi sans un mandat et je puis vous assurer que vous ne trouverez rien.

-Vraiment ? Et vous croyez allez nous empêcher d'entrer ?

-Moi ? Non. Lui, oui.

À travers une fente de la porte coulissante, Ygritte vit apparaître le plus gros chien qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Grand jusqu'à sa poitrine, l'animal se rapprochait plus du loup, avec un pelage blanc immaculé, un regard fauve et des crocs acérés.

À la vue d'un monstre pareil, le commissaire et ses gorilles reculèrent d'un pas, et d'un deuxième lorsqu'un grognement menaçant sortis de sa gorge.

-Fantôme est plutôt nerveux à cause... des événements. Il a horreur des étrangers et... je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le contenir, ni d'assurer votre sécurité si vous commencez à fouiller chez moi. Donc par extension, chez lui.

Thorne lui adressa un regards de haine pure. Puis partit avec un mouvement de tête dédaigneux. Le jeune homme le regarda s'éloigner et ferma sa porte à clé.

-Vous pouvez sortir. Il ne reviendra pas.

-Est-ce que c'est un... Est-ce qu'il est dangereux ? Dit Ygritte en montrant du doigt Fantôme.

Pour démonstration, le maître claqua des doigts et le chien se mit à rouler sur le dos, les pattes en l'air. La jeune fille rit de ce spectacle comique autant que de soulagement.

-Vous devriez rester un peu ici. Le temps que ça se calme. Dit-il.

-Je ne voudrez pas m'incruster. Répondit la jeune femme en se souvenant des principes de politesse que lui avait enseignée sa mère.

-Ce serait un peu stupide de vous dire de sortir après vous avoir fait rentrer. Ce n'est rien, je ne vais pas laisser une pauvre jeune fille à la merci d'une grosse brute comme ce Thorne. Vous voulez un café ?

-Oui et... Est-ce qu'on peut se tutoyer ? Histoire de pas rester comme de parfaits inconnus ?

-Avec plaisir. Je m'appelle Jon. Jon Snow. Ravi de te connaître.

-Je suis Ygritte, ravie de te connaître aussi.


End file.
